It is generally known to provide money changers for coin-operated machines with so-called coin tubes which receive coins of certain denominational values in an upright position. The coin tubes stack the coins in columns, and a pay-out device associated with the lower ends of the coin tubes delivers coins from the tubes in correspondence to the small change which is to be given out. Prior to this, a coin testing device tests the coins for genuineness. Coins which are found to be genuine either get into a cash-box or sorting device which sorts the coins into the individual tubes according to their denominational values. More recent money changers have a maximum of six coin tubes for coin storage.
From EP 0 957 457 B1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a sorting device for coin-operated machines has become known in which coin tubes arranged in a row are allotted the coins via four sorting flaps. From EP 0 622 763 B2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a sorting device has become known in which sorting gates are provided in three superposed planes to route coins to four coin tubes.
From EP 0 576 436 B1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a sorting device has become known which also feeds four coin tubes. A first V-shaped gate element leads incoming coins to one side or the opposite one. For this purpose, the two legs of the V-shaped gate element are either in the plane of the arriving coins or outside the same. The first gate element is operated by a first solenoid. Either side of the first gate element has disposed thereon gate portions which can be pivoted about a vertical axis. When in one position, they pass arriving coins on to another runway and, when in the other position, they direct the coins to a coin tube which is disposed underneath. Here, the disadvantage is that the coins require to be deflected in a vertical direction from the plane in which they drop into the sorting device.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for sorting coins in which the coins are moved and deflected in one plane only.